Lux
by LuvRaisa
Summary: THE TRIO IS FAMOUS! Olive, Fletcher, and Chyna. T cuz I'm a teen. :P FOLIVE! Its mostly about olive and fletcher.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I got this idea to do a Folive story in the future. Olive and Fletcher and Chyna r famous! FOLIVE! So let me know if i should continue. And if you are following my other Folive story Surprise! you will notice i didn't update. Thats becuz i'm trying to think of a better plot. I will not discontinue the story becuz i hate it when that happens to me but just be patient! 3 LUV!- Raisa 


	2. Prologue

**Hey! Its me Raisa! Here is the first chapter! Also read my other stories, Surprise! in ANT Farm and History Repeats in Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

**Olive's POV**

Here I am... once again. I just got through the crowd of fans and paparazzi in to my limo. I was at the premier of the movie Chyna, Fletcher, and I made. Confused? let me explain.

~Flash Back~

After Cameron shot his movie here, he showed it to the people at his college. Apparently there was a big time director there and he was impressed by our acting so he came over to Z-Tech. He said he wanted someone with experience. We were all excited when Chyna told him about the time I acted like I lost my memory to get out of high school. He was really impressed and offered me the lead role. He wanted to use starlets. I got the female lead and Chyna got the part of my best friend. But what surprised me the most was that Fletcher got the part for the male lead. I KNOW! Fletcher! Fletcher Quimby who is actually quite cute he transformed and almost all the girls in Z-Tech have a crush on him.

Well we got to take a break and we went to New York to shoot the movie. It was about a struggling teen actress Laura ( Played by me) who is looking for her big break and bumps into the most famous teenager in New York Jake( Played by Fletcher... eww!) and they find love and yadee yadaa.

~End of Flash Back~

Well we finished filming and this was our premier. We did some promos and interviews and all the girls seemed to really like Fletcher. What is wrong with the world?! But now were famous and we have a bunch of movie roles heading our way. Who would have thought brainiac Olive would be and actress. Plus my eidenic memory helps learn lines fast. And my Za-Zow! always helps. Well this should be interesting but I still hate Fletcher.

* * *

**Fletcher's POV**

I finally got home from the premier of the movie Chyna, Olive and I made. It was such a shock that few months ago I was that a dude who no girl would go for but few days after that the girls in Z-Tech seriously started to dig me. I realized I was an AMAZING basketball player. Then all of a sudden, a big time director asks me to be in his movie. Confused? Let me explain.

~Flash Back~

I was in my room learning the lines for drama class when this random dude comes in saying I am awesome at acting. Then he offers me the main lead in a movie, i cant refuse. It was awesome but then I found out who my love-interest was. Olive. She is so mean to me and I guess I'm mean to her too but its awkward. It was really weird during the photo shoot because we had to act all cutesy and close and in love. We got through it by having a huge fight on set.

~End of Flash Back~

She even fought with me on the red carpet when we had to take a picture together. And paparazzi went crazy with questions like:

_Are you guys always fighting?_

_We heard you guys are real life best friends. What is this?_

Gosh can she not embarrass me for one second? I hate her so much!

* * *

**This is it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Raisa**


	3. Lovers!

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, ANT Farm, or the characters. Only the story and Daphne, Jeff, Caroline, Molly, Avens. **

* * *

**Olive's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my Z-Phone ringing. I was back at Z-Tech and so were Chyna and Fletcher. I yawn and reach out to my phone. I don't check the caller ID and groggily say,

"Hello?"

"Olive! What is wrong with you! You are supposed to be ready by now! The limo is about to pick you up! Everyone is waiting in the conference hall!" my manager, Daphne, screamed at me.

_What conference, _I thought. All of a sudden, memories from last night flooded back into my mind.

"Shit! Gosh I'm so sorry Daphne. I'm up! I'll be there in 5!" I reply back to her before jumping out of bed and hanging up. I quickly go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I comb my long, blonde hair and put on my pink flowery dress with some pink pumps. I grabbed my purse and headed out to the roomavator and called on the garage. The door opened and I saw the limo driver kindly holding the door open for me.

I smile, "Thank you."

"Anytime ."

The ride was pretty quick. I had a conversation with the driver about his kids. I finally got to the studio and I waved goodbye to the driver and rushed to the conference hall. I got there to see everyone looking at me like I murdered 3 people. _Geez, _I thought, _I obviously murdered 7. Haha... I'm funny. _

"Is anything funny about you being late ?" asks the director for my new movie, Project Summer. **(I made that up unless there really is a movie like that! :P)**

"Oh, I'm sorry. I woke up late and totally forgot about this."

"Its fine. Take a seat. Seems like you're not the only one who is late. Your co-star who will also be playing your love-interest isn't here yet."

I look confused. "Who is my co-star?"

The director, Jeff, looks at me smugly and says, "Oh it's Flet..."

He gets cut off by the main door bursting open to reveal a handsome brunette with gray eyes. I look over to those eyes and gasp in shock. I jump out of my chair the same time he gasps.

"OLIVE?!"

"FLETCHER?!" We scream simultaneously. We look at each other in shock before turning to Jeff.

"Oh yeah... I forgot to mention... Olive, Fletcher... you two are lovers."

* * *

**Ok, so i know it's a short chapter but its really late. I thought I owe you guys at least this. **

**REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITE to make me SMILE! :) LOVES!~ Raisa**


End file.
